


I Can't Live Without You

by 4LiberTEA



Series: I Can't Live Without You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Depressed Kozume Kenma, Desperation, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Left Behind - Freeform, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Nekoma, Romance, Sad, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Soul-Searching, Tokyo (City), Uncertainty, University, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaoi, fear of losing loved one, one year difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LiberTEA/pseuds/4LiberTEA
Summary: Kuroo is graduating from high school but Kenma still has one year to go. What will he do without seeing his boyfriend everyday? Being the stubborn kitten he is, he decides to do whatever it takes to see Kuroo.A KuroKen short story.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken
Series: I Can't Live Without You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma yawned, sprawled all over his desk, not paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He was exhausted, he had spent all night playing video games on his console and as usual, the next day he was drained. But he couldn't help it, he was only a level away from beating the game's most powerful boss the other night. He couldn't just go to sleep without vanquishing the monster.

For once, he was a little happy, the school year was finally coming to an end, which meant spring vacation, which meant video games during two whole weeks. He grinned at the thought and stretched out his legs. He glanced over at his classmates who were all taking notes. He looked up to the blackboard and cringed. He would have to borrow notes from a friend again.

The bell finally rang and Kenma lazily stood up heading to practice. In the hallways he crossed many students who were scurrying past him. Some even bumped into him barely giving an apology. Curious, and not very motivated to go to practice, he decided to follow them. He ended up in the auditorium with many students and teachers all making a huge commotion. He stood in the doorway and observed the noisy people. While scanning the room, he spotted his boyfriend, Kuroo.

Kuroo and him were best friends since they were little kids. Kuroo loved volleyball and always forced Kenma to play too. It was thanks to him that Kenma grew to like the sport. After the years, Kenma had developed a crush for the older boy. It turned out Kuroo had one on Kenma as well and they started dating. Their relationship was kept a secret to most people, only close friends knew. And even when they hadn't told anyone, it was pretty obvious they had a thing for each other. Kenma was very shy towards their relationship and Kuroo, however, had no problem expressing his love, it sometimes became too embarrassing for the younger. Nonetheless, they both loved each other very much.

Kenma fidgeted nervously then finally went up to Kuroo who was talking with some of his classmates.

"Hey Kuroo," Kenma muttered standing behind the tall boy. Kuroo spun around at the mention of his name. His face lit up seeing his cute partner.

"Kenma!" he beamed, ruffling his hair.

"Kuroo, stop it," Kenma protested pushing his arm away. He flattened his hair out and looked up at Kuroo. He returned the stare with an amused smile. The boys with whom he was talking with walked away making plans for the event.

Out of curiosity Kenma asked, "So, what exactly is going on here?"

"Huh? You don't know? We're getting ready for the graduation," Kuroo replied, placing his hands on his waist.

"Oh. Okay. So, are you coming to practice, we're going to be late otherwise. Coach won't appreciate it," Kenma pursued already turning to leave.

"Uh, but Kenma, I can't..." Kuroo mentioned tilting his head to the side sadly. Kenma turned around confused.

"But why?" he asked not understanding.

Kuroo looked at him weirdly and answered, "Well, I have to rehearse, you know, for graduation."

Kenma stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "I'm graduating this year, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma held his hands in the air waiting for the ball and to pass it off to a player. His eyes were on the ball but his mind wasn't. The volleyball started falling right over Kenma and hit the boy in the face.

"Kenma! Are you okay?" Kuroo shouted, rushing over to the team's setter.

Kenma waved his hand and replied nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Blood started to run down his nose.

"Liar!! You're bleeding!" the captain argued. Most of the team members gathered around the shy boy asking him if he was okay. The coach walked up to them separating the crowd.

"Okay now, move along. Go back to practice, Kenma you come sit down for a while, until you feel better," coach Nekomata said pushing Kenma away from the other boys.

"But I swear, I'm fine," he grumbled, his hand pinching his nose. The coach didn't pay attention and led him to the side of the court. Kenma sat down and accepted the tissue which was held out to him.

Kuroo watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, tightening his grip on the volleyball he was holding. "Hey Kuroo, your turn to serve!" Lev called out.

The black haired boy turned around snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, yeah..." He faced the court and prepared himself to play.

Kenma watched, the tissue covering his nose while sitting next to coach Nekomata and coach Naoi. The two men eyed Kenma suspiciously until the eldest finally spoke. "Kozume, you seem out of shape today, is something wrong?" The boy turned around to look at the coach.

Lately there was a lot going on, exams were close and he had been studying hard every night. He was also very busy with video games and volleyball. However, the most draining, was none other than Kuroo's graduation. It had been a week since Kuroo reminded him and he hasn't stopped thinking about it. He was very happy for Kuroo, but he had never thought about it thoroughly. He had forgotten that when Kuroo graduates, he wouldn't be able to see him everyday anymore. He wouldn't spike his tosses anymore. They wouldn't be able to be with each other anymore.

"No, everything's fine, just a little tired," he replied staring strait ahead. The coach nodded and stopped prodding. Kenma sighed looking at his feet.

*

Once practice was over, Kenma grabbed his belongings from the changing-room and headed out. He was stopped barely outside the building by the booming voice of his boyfriend. "Kenma! Wait up!" Kenma did as said and waited for Kuroo to catch up to him.

"What do you want?" Kenma asked continuing to walk.

"Wow, cold... I just wanted to walk with you a little on our way home," the older teen replied swinging his arm around Kenma's shoulders. This caused him to blush and look away.

"Fine..."

"So, is everything okay? You weren't looking too good this afternoon," Kuroo stated walking away from school with Kenma.

"Yeah, just tired, you know, exams," Kenma replied resting his head against the taller teen. Kuroo chuckled and pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

"Yeah I know the feel, well I wish you good luck," he said kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

Kenma blushed and responded, "Yeah, you too."

"Hey you know what?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm moving," Kuroo announced proudly. Kenma's breath hitched. "My parents accepted I move out into my own apartment, that way I'll have more responsibility and most certainly be closer to the university."

Kenma turned his head to face his boyfriend. "Where?" he dared to ask.

"In the center of Tokyo, you know, in one of those big buildings, I don't really remember the street's name though," Kuroo smiled brightly.

"That's pretty far away..." Kenma pointed out quietly. Kuroo glanced down to look at Kenma who seemed pretty down. He wrapped his arms around the upset boy and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll still see each other often, I promise." Kenma held on tightly to Kuroo's shirt. He nuzzled his head against his chest in need of the affection.

"Promise?" he asked, the sound muffled against Kuroo's chest. The captain pushed him away to look at Kenma in the eyes.

"Promise." He leaned in and placed his lips on Kenma's. His hands roamed to the back of the younger boy's head pushing him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, making Kenma's heart flutter. He moved his lips against Kuroo's, wanting only more. His hands slipped to the side of his boyfriends face, holding him passionately.

They separated their mouths and rested their foreheads one on the other. They loved those long and loving kisses. It was their little magic spell which blew away all their worries. Just blocking off the world with their love-filled bubble.

Kuroo pecked Kenma's lips one more time and waved him goodbye. "Good night Ken, I love you," he said smiling softly. Kenma blushed, still not used to hearing those words from Kuroo.

He stared at his feet and murmured, "I love you too..."

With that, Kuroo walked away leaving Kenma alone. He smiled, feeling a little better knowing that them not being in the same school wouldn't change much to their relationship. He started walking towards his home, hands in his pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma woke up his stomach in a knot. Today he would receive the results of the semester exams. He wasn't able to eat anything and headed straight to school once dressed.

Even though he was pretty nervous about the results, he went to school just like the other days, slowly and lazily. Since he left early, he had a little more time than usual. His eyes were glued on his phone, playing a stupid and addicting game. He occasionally raised his head to watch where he was going.

At an intersection, the teen looked up before crossing the street and noticed Kuroo ahead of him. He sped up slightly and decided to call out to him.

"Kuroo!"

Kenma's voice croaked since he hadn't spoken of all morning and came out with a weird sound. He clasped his hand over his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Kuroo turned around then burst out laughing once he saw Kenma advancing towards him with a red face.

"H-Hey, Kenma," Kuroo said trying to stop himself from laughing. The younger teen didn't glance up in his direction still humiliated from before. He lowered his head and practically glued his face in his phone, trying to "hide". Kuroo gently tapped Kenma's shoulder. The gamer raised his head his eyebrows furrowed in discontent.

Kuroo bent down and pecked Kenma's lips softly. Kenma jumped back in surprise and looked around frantically. "W-What are you doing? What if someone saw us?!" the shy boy shouted in a whisper.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow smugly and casually answered, "Don't worry about it, no one's even here this early in the morning..."

"It's not that early... But anyway, what are you doing here, you usually leave your house really late and barely make it to school on time."

Kuroo turned away grimacing. "Well, uh, I was so nervous last night, I barely slept, then when I woke up this morning, I thought I was super late so I rushed out and later found out I wasn't actually late..."

Kenma chuckled and looked at his boyfriend mockingly. He quickly changed his expression to his usual blank one knowing he wasn't much better. They continued walking without an other word said. Kuroo slipped his hand in Kenma's, who jolted and tried to pull back.

"I'll let go a block before arriving at school, promise."

Kenma acquiesced, actually loving it when they held hands. He entwined their fingers and slightly leaned near Kuroo, however not making it too obvious. The rest of the way to school was silent until they turned the corner of a street and let go of each other's hands. They passed the school gates and parted ways, both heading to their respective classrooms.

"Bye Ken, see ya later," Kuroo smiled, waving at the gamer. He replied with a small nod and went to class. After each step closer to the class, his stress started coming back and his stomach tightened. He sat at his seat and laid his head on his crossed arms.

The bell rang and their homeroom teacher entered the noisy classroom. Every student took their seats and Kenma lifted his head. The teacher pulled out papers from his folder and stood in front of the class.

"When I call your name please come to the front of the classroom so I can return you the results of your exams. Sit at your desk until everyone has their documents then you may open the file," he explained. Students started to whisper and the professor started calling names in alphabetical order. Kenma sat silently and waited patiently, his anxiety not dying down.

"Kozume Kenma."

At the mention of his name, he stood up. Kenma awkwardly walked up to the front of the class. He accepted the file with both hands and regained his seat. Every student waited impatiently to look at their scores.

"You may look."

The sound of flipping paper filled the room and then cries of joy, relief and shock were heard throughout the class. Kenma eyed his paper, not wanting to actually know his mark. He flipped the file open, turned the pages until the last page. He breathed out and glanced at the bottom of the page nervously.

He passed.

The teen let out a long sigh of relief and slouched back in his chair. He smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell Kuroo the good news. He then started wondering whether his boyfriend had passed or not. For a short instant, he worried, then shook his head, on the contrary of what people think, Kuroo is actually pretty smart, regarding studies that is. Kenma observed his classmates then decided he could allow himself sleep a little.

*

The bell echoed, signaling the start of recess. Kenma put away his belongings and left them on his chair. He walked out of the classroom and headed to the superior floor to find Kuroo. The small teen stood out standing next to all the tall seniors but he kept his head low and made a beeline to Kuroo's class.

He opened the door and saw his boyfriend talking and laughing with some of the boys from his class. Kenma stood in the doorway hesitant and fiddled with his sleeves. A girl from the class noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hey Kuroo, it's that cute underclassman again, I think he wants to see you," she shouted pushing Kenma forward. The boy blushed as every student of the classroom turned to look at him. He hung his head low, his long hair covering his red face. Kuroo stood up and walked to the younger teen and swung his arm around his shoulder pushing him out of the classroom.

"Thanks Mira," he grinned at the girl and she nodded with a sweet smile. Both boys stood in the hallway and Kuroo leaned against an open window.

"So, what did you come here for?" the black haired boy asked facing outside.

Kenma rested against the wall right next to his boyfriend while facing the inside of the school. "I, I just wanted to tell you that I passed, and, and I wanted to know if you, well, passed too," he replied staring ahead.

"You passed? That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"And you don't have to worry about me, I passed with no casualties! I practically aced it!" Kuroo boasted turning to face Kenma. The boy nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So... You coming to practice tonight?" Kenma asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I think so, it depends on how long they intend of keeping us in that stupid auditorium," Kuroo answered, sighing with annoyance.

"Oh. Okay. See you later, maybe," the underclassman voiced  
obviously disappointed, looking down and pushing himself off the wall.

"Yeah, see you, I guess..."

Kuroo watched as his boyfriend walked away and couldn't help but feel guilty. He realized Kenma was sad about him graduating but he unfortunately couldn't do anything about it. He sighed once again and headed back to his classroom as well.

At least they would be able to spend time after the graduation and during the spring break.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma tried to straighten his tie. No matter what he did, it leaned on one side. He obviously tied it wrong but had no motivation to do anything about it. He brushed his hair letting it fall in front of his face afterwards. The boy tied his shoes and left the house.

Today was graduation for the seniors. Because of that, every student had to come a little later than usual. Even though Kenma could have slept more that night, he barely slept at all. He played video games until one in the morning then switched to his phone to play another game. That morning was particularly harsh since he was slightly depressed.

The way to school was quiet and boring. For once, Kenma didn't play any games in his phone in fear of bumping into something and dirtying his uniform. In fact, he looked really good with the complete uniform on. He wore a clean white shirt and the school's dark blue blazer. He decided not to wear the sweater vest since the weather was pretty warm. The grey pants were ironed and gave him a very serious and mature look. The only catch was his red tie.

The school was overflowing with people, which made Kenma cringe. Parents and students were trying to get inside the auditorium to their respective seats. The long haired boy sighed and dragged his feet until he finally entered the building. He scanned the room and recognized several people, Kuroo's parents for instance. He stared at them with a hateful glare. He held a grudge against them ever since they let Kuroo move out even further away from him.

A charming voice broke Kenma from his despicable thoughts. He turned around and saw Kuroo standing against the door with a huge grin. Kenma walked up to him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting with your class or something," Kenma said flatly.

"Good morning to you too, Ken," the spiky-haired teen replied sarcastically.

Kenma rolled his eyes and stared at his boyfriend with exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, too early in the morning, huh?" the older teased shaking his head. He looked at the small teen from up to down and smiled. "You're looking good Ken," he complimented.

Kuroo, too, wore the school's uniform and with the build he had, it fit him perfectly. "Just, what in the world happened to your tie?" Kenma looked down while Kuroo laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his head back. "I don't know... It's too hard... I'm sleepy..." he whined his head hanging back.

Kuroo laughed some more and pulled Kenma into the hallway with his tie. He let go of the cloth and went to the knot. He undid it to retie it once more. He straitened the tie out and placed it back onto Kenma's chest. "There," Kuroo stated proudly. Kenma nodded looking away. "Don't I get a thank you?" The shorter boy sighed but didn't answer.

The senior raised and eyebrow and grabbed Kenma's tie.

"H-Hey! What are you-?"

Kuroo pulled Kenma forward and swooped down locking their lips together with force. Kenma kissed back but then pushed Kuroo away panting and his cheeks turning red. Kuroo let go of the younger's tie and flattened it out.

"Someone could have seen us..." Kenma murmured, his head down and his eyes darting in every direction, praying no one had seen them.

Kuroo simply waved his hand turning around. "Don't sweat it, I'll see you after the ceremony 'kay?" With that, the handsome teen walked away leaving Kenma in the empty hallway. After calming himself down, the gamer strolled back into the auditorium and sat down next to a classmate.

The ceremony began and the principal started talking. First, there was the school's music club's band, then a violin solo. After that, events during the year were projected with the pictures that were taken. Laughs filled the large room as some were worthy of blackmail. Finally, the seniors would get their certificate and give a small speech. The students filed one by one onto the stage and accepted with both hands the document.

It was finally Kuroo's class' turn. Kenma kept his eyes glued on his boyfriend. He followed his every movements and occasionally smiled just a little. Kuroo looked very mature all the while on stage. You could hear girls squawking about how good he looked. Kenma just frowned. He did not want to admit that Kuroo was actually pretty handsome and popular. But right after, he felt a sense of pride since he was the one dating Kuroo and he was the one Kuroo loved.

Kuroo recited his short speech and the whole time, stared right into Kenma's eyes with a soft smile. Kenma frowned and tried to look away but just couldn't. His eyes always glanced back into his direction, faint pink covering his face.

The ceremony ended with a final speech given by the principal and a couple awards which were handed out. Following all that, the parents left and every student could enjoy appetizers which were nicely prepared and set in the gyms. Kenma watched as friends teared up and others congratulated each other. The shy teen spotted Lev gorging on some mini hot dogs like a monster and being scolded by Yaku.

As he continued advancing facing the other way, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry..." he apologized raising his head. His eyes then met with his boyfriend's who was smiling like an idiot. He held a plate with some food and a glass of punch. "Here, for you," he said handing Kenma the plate. The boy took the plate and looked up into Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo was always so thoughtful and always tried his best to make Kenma happy. Kenma felt a sharp pain in his heart as he realized this was the last time he would be with Kuroo at school. The kitten had already cried his eyes out after their last practice match together a few days ago and he felt that he would do it once more arrived at home.

"Tonight, you're coming, right?" Kuroo asked as Kenma nibbled on a chip thoughtfully.

He blinked several times and broke out of his daze. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." The tall boy grinned and placed his hand on Kenma's shoulder.

"It'll be fun, promise!" Kenma stared at his plate and pondered.

The volleyball club was organizing a farewell party later in the evening. Kenma didn't really want to go because he knew it would only make him sadder. However, he still did want to spend some time with Kuroo and the others, otherwise he would regret it.

Some of Kuroo's classmates came to get him and they left right after Kuroo said goodbye to Kenma. The gamer put his plate down somewhere and left the school building. He walked home hands in his pockets and kept his head down the whole way. A cat followed him but he ignored it, not very fond of animals in the first place.

Once home, he locked himself in his room just in case his parents decided to come home early. He threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He debated on whether he should let it all out or wait a little longer. The thoughts in his head kept swirling around making it impossible to ignore them and wait longer. He cried silently while curled up into a miserable ball slowly drifting off to sleep after each hiccup.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma opened the gym door and saw the whole team already inside. Everybody greeted him with a huge smile. He kept his usual blank expression and walked in. Tables were set one after the other with drinks and food on them. Music was playing in the background while the conversations between teammates hid the sound. Kenma walked up to Lev who was bragging about how he made the dippings.

"Kozume!" the giant hollered, seeing the small boy. He grinned widely and shoved a bowl of dipping sauce in Kenma's arms. "Here try it! It's delicious! I made it!" Lev shouted energetically, stuffing a plate of chips in Kenma's other hand. "You idiot!" Yaku yelled kicking Lev in his lower back. The tall Russian fell down dramatically. "Ow~... Yaku-senpai," Lev whined slowly getting up. The short strawberry blond paid no attention to him and turned to Kenma to apologize.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot," Yaku said placing his hands on his hips. Kenma shook his head not really caring about Lev's actions. In fact, he liked the way the soon-to-be ace acted. It made him feel at ease with that energetic personality, it sort of made him think of Shoyou. Kenma put down the bowls after dipping his fingers in the sauce and tasting Lev's creation.

He regretted it soon afterwards. His mouth was on fire. He stuck his tongue out and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. His face became hot and he looked around frantically searching for water. Yamamoto noticed and started panicking. "Kozume! Are you okay? What happened?" he shouted catching the others' attention. Kuroo poked his head from behind Inuoka and Lev, who started flailing their arms in the air dramatically while Kenma sniffed softly, his tongue sticking out.

Yaku acted quickly and threw the poor boy a water bottle which he caught and drank in an instant. Everyone stared in worry and confusion since they still hadn't fully understood what happened to the team's "brain". "What happened Kenma?" Kuroo asked walking up to the red-faced boy. He looked up and glanced over to his teammates who were all gazing upon him.

"I-I, nothing..." he answered not wanting everyone to know. However Kuroo wasn't that oblivious. He burst into a laughing fit which surprised everyone around him.

"W-Wait... Don't tell me... Y-You tried... Tried Lev's... D-Dipping... Sauce?!" he hollered holding his stomach with both hands. Kenma's eyes widened and a blush spread across already colored face. The others boys let out small laughs, some hiding it, and some not caring at all.

Yaku stepped forward and placed a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Kozume. It's okay, not everyone can handle spicy food," he comforted the younger teen. Kenma shrugged, slowly cooling down. Kuroo was still letting a couple small laughs escape from his lips. The rest of the team continued having fun like before, eating, talking, laughing. At some point, Kenma walked up to Kuroo and tugged his shirt. The senior turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling softly. Kenma's head remained facing the ground.

He softly murmured while fidgeting his feet, "I... I would like to leave." Kuroo looked at him a little shocked. He passed his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"Sure, I'll get my stuff," he replied smiling. He gathered his belongings and went up to Kenma. They waved and said goodbye. Every second and first years said farewell to Kuroo. He promised to check on them occasionally to make sure Nekoma was successfully pumping the blood to the brain of their team. He ended it with a joke and the couple left the building slightly saddened.

They walked in the streets, side by side. "Do you want to go home now?" Kuroo asked his hands in his pockets facing ahead. Kenma was playing on his phone sticking close to his boyfriend so he wouldn't trip and fall.

"No, not really," the gamer answered fiddling his thumbs on his phone.

"You want to stop by the park?" Kuroo proposed.

Kenma nodded, "Yeah, sure."

They turned around and headed towards a small park with a playground and a grass field. They sat on the grass one next to each other. Kenma stayed glued onto his screen and Kuroo watched him smiling with a small blush on the corner of his cheeks.

He loved absolutely everything about Kenma. That cute little smile Kenma gets on his face when he beats a game, the funny positions Kenma lays and sits in when he's in the middle of playing games, the way Kenma gets during matches when he's watching the other team and studying them, the fact that when they sleep Kenma is a big cuddler who sometimes ends up sprawled out on top of Kuroo, just, Kenma. He loved the boy.

He slowly leaned in and turned Kenma's face. The next thing he knew, he had Kuroo's lips slammed onto his and nearly knocked all the air from his lungs. The gamer hardly had a moment to react before Kuroo pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and, with his grant of access, delved inside his mouth. Kenma shoved his phone in his pocket and positioned himself facing Kuroo better. The teen pushed Kenma down on the grass, hovering over him. Kenma's arms reached up and tangled around his neck. Kuroo slipped his hand under Kenma's shirt roaming across the sensitive skin. In an instant the smaller boy pulled away and arched up into Kuroo's chest, moaning in the contact of the cold hand.

Kenma's blush darkened after each second passing by. Kuroo kissed his way down to Kenma's neck and started sucking on a specific place. He always left hickeys at that precise spot. Kenma clung onto Kuroo tightly. Suddenly, tears started rolling down Kenma's face. Kuroo immediately pulled away once he noticed.

"K-Kenma? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked with such panic in his voice. Kenma's golden eyes opened. He touched his cheeks and felt the trail the tear had left. He hadn't expected them to actually fall out. Kuroo sat up and stared at Kenma waiting for an answer. He didn't dare touch the boy anymore afraid it was his fault he was crying.

Kenma wiped his face and shook his head. "I'm fine. Something just got in my eye," he lied, his voice lowered.

During their passionate kiss, Kenma had started thinking about Kuroo's departure again. He tried to forget them but as much as he struggled those thoughts came back again each time. He thought about all those loving kisses he wouldn't get everyday. Of the hickeys he always claimed to hate since they were hard to hide but which he actually loved, giving him a sense of pride as Kuroo's prized possession. The tears had slipped from his eyes after striving to keep them hidden.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault. We shouldn't be doing this out here. I'm sorry for being so reckless," Kuroo apologized his face falling into guilt. It hurt Kenma seeing him worry so much.

He reached out to his boyfriend and held him tightly. "It's not your fault. I'm fine, I swear," Kenma whispered in the older boy's ear, attempting to reassure him.

Kuroo sighed and mouthed, "Okay... Let's go home, it's getting pretty late."

Both boys stood up and left the empty park. Kuroo walked Kenma to his house and kissed him goodnight once on the porch. "I'll text you during the vacation, we'll organize a small date, okay? I love you," he said slowly walking away. Kenma waved Kuroo goodbye then entered his house closing the door behind him. He immediately ran up the stairs to his room and locked himself inside.

Soft whimpers left his lips as tried to contain himself having already cried twice that night. But it was too much. It was over. Kenma wouldn't be able to see Kuroo anymore. Of course that wasn't true, but the small cat-like boy saw it that way. He thought both of them would be too busy to even bother with meeting up again. He already saw their relationship slowly come to an end and Kuroo would eventually leave him for a beautiful girl with whom he could have a great life later on.

Kenma turned around on his bed and faced the ceiling. A couple of remaining tears fell down onto the pillow under him. Having enough of his gloomy attitude, he decided to think about the good things. He started remembering all the great moments he had spent with Kuroo.

The first time they played volleyball together. That one time Kenma got spiked in the face and made Kuroo do his bidding in exchange of not leaving the team. When Kenma accidentally confessed to Kuroo while playing a role playing game, confessing to the game he had a crush on his childhood friend and "wouldn't let any other bitch get him". Kuroo just sat there eyes big as saucers while Kenma casually continued playing. Their first kiss.

The day Kenma lost his phone forcing Kuroo to help him look for it and they ended up at the school at eight in the evening. His phone was actually in his back pocket but he didn't feel it. Kuroo was pissed and made Kenma buy him lunch the next day. On Kenma's birthday, Kuroo had surprised Kenma with the latest game of World of Warcraft. Apparently he waited in line for three hours before actually getting inside the store.

The time they went to the zoo and Kenma was really bored and wouldn't stop whining until he saw the pandas. During the rest of the day he kept bugging Kuroo saying he wanted to be a panda because they "don't have to do anything all day. They can eat, sleep and that's all they have to do. Plus they're fat and cute."

Kenma smiled a little, it felt nice thinking about the good stuff once in a while. For the first time in days, the boy fell asleep relieved and happy, his lips curled into a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenma shuffled his feet along the pavement. He tapped on his screen fast as he was playing Candy Crush. Spring vacation was over and school was starting again. He would have to regain his class with his noisy classmates. Volleyball practice would start again, even though the team took three days to train with other teams. However Kuroo hadn't showed up at all.

Ever since that night on graduation, Kenma hadn't heard much of Kuroo. They messaged each other twice during the break but Kuroo was always busy with moving. Kenma wanted to help his boyfriend but the ex-captain refused saying he didn't want to trouble the boy.

They didn't go out on a small date like bed-haired male had promised. This made Kenma wonder about all the things he promised to him.

Will their relationship really stay the same? Will they see each other as often as before? Will he really only love him? Did all those promises mean something to Kuroo or were they all words thrown out to please?

Kenma couldn't help but worry. He knew he was overreacting, or at least he hoped he was.

Once at school, he made a beeline to his classroom, avoiding any kind of social contact, the ones after breaks always the most annoying. He sat on his chair and dropped his school bag with a loud thump. He really wasn't in the mood for school.

*

One month since school had started and Kenma had already had enough. He would spend his days sulking causing his grades to lower. His motivation in volleyball was long gone too. He was always getting scolded by the new captain who was none other then Yamamoto.

The ace had completely changed when it came to volleyball, he was more serious and made sure everything was correctly taken care of during practice, which didn't help Kenma's case.

Of course, the teen would still turn into a brainless dog once he saw a pretty girl or when he would hang out with his Karasuno friends. But that didn't bother the rest of the team.

Due to the hard training (hard from Kenma's point of view, it hadn't changed from the year before), he started to skip practice. This was a pretty big problem since he was the setter and therefore one of the most essential pawns in the game. However, since Kuroo wasn't there anymore to drag him to practice, he decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

Kenma would spend his days on his phone and video games, his mind truly stuck to Kuroo. The gamer sat on his bed with his console in his hands as his phone vibrated on his desk. He stretched his arm out trying to reach the device from where he was sitting. He unlocked his phone and saw a new message. It was Kuroo. He immediately read it.

"Hey Kenma, how are you? How's school? Is practice ok?"

Kenma typed in his response.

"Hey Kuroo. I'm doing fine, everything's fine."

"Really? That's good to know!"

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh you know, pretty busy with moving and getting started for the new classes... Hey you know that we get to start school later??"

"What do you mean?"

"Some days I get to start at 9 a.m.! Isn't this the dream life?"

"Yeah."

That was pretty much their conversations on the rare days they talked. It always broke Kenma's heart thinking they were slowly falling apart. It was obvious, anyone could clearly see what was happening. The distance was gnawing on the thin thread that both of them held with such care. Kenma could feel himself letting the line slip through his fingers and was persuaded Kuroo was too. He had read it on the Internet, many relationships end once one of the two partners move away.

Kenma stared at his phone with pain. All this driving him crazy. It was bad for his mental state and therefor the rest of his life, including his grades. He knew he would have to do something about it. He needed to find a solution. Otherwise, he might need more than comforting words to keep him going.

He turned his phone off and closed his console. He laid on his back sprawled across his mattress, eyes glued to the ceiling. He watched the couple of posters taped to it, reminding him of the past. He rolled on his stomach and rested his head sideways, staring absentmindedly at the wall. His eyes then fell upon a white card poking out from behind his drawers. Curious, he heavily dragged himself to the drawer, body still on the bed. He supported himself with one arm and stretched out the other, wiggling his fingers trying to extend himself. After a couple attempts and small grunts, Kenma was finally able to grab the small card. He pushed himself back up the bed, his feet never leaving the comfy furniture.

He dropped back on the mattress, his head and arms falling off the edge. He turned the card over and noticed it was actually a photograph. His eyes widened in realization and his lips faintly separated. He observed the picture intently, recalling everything about it. Kenma was there, head lowered and eyes shyly looking up. His cheeks were visibly red and one of his hands was nervously clutching his shirt. His other hand was tangled with another. Their fingers were enlaced and there arms entwined as much as the human body could allow it. The grip on Kenma's hand was tight, so tight it meant possession. It meant Kenma was never to be let go of. It meant more than passion.

Kuroo was gripping onto Kenma's hand just like he was the one holding his life. As if he held the key to Kuroo's life, to his happiness. Kuroo didn't have his usual sly smirk, or his menacing but seductive stare. His eyes were soft, the dark irises lightening up. They were a sweet caramel, filled with joy and happiness. His face was relaxed and shining, pleasure irradiating from his skin. His smile was the thing that made Kenma's heart jump as he contemplated the photograph.

The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkled. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gave. His smile was a ray of sunshine, and Kenma was a sleepy kitten, dying to get light and warmth from it. His smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about him, only brightening his perfect figure.

He eyed the laminated paper with sorrow and emptiness. When was the last time we did something like that together, he thought. A faint pitter patter echoed from the roof. It started to rain. The small drops falling from the sky gradually descended with more speed and intensity. The sky was pouring it's sadness onto the world. Controlling the wind to gush down and shake anything in it's way. Kenma stared out the window watching the sky relentlessly sending heavy drops of water. The clouds darkened and soon rumbled terribly as they began their march across the skies. Sparks of lightning burst from the folds of the cotton-like mass.

Kenma breathed wearily, the weather not having a positive effect on his mood. He looked back at the picture and started thinking. He stood up and shoved the photograph in his hoodie's pocket and opened his desk's drawer. The setter fumbled through his unorganized belongings until he found what he was looking for. He held up the pocket knife to the light then cautiously put it in his back pocket. He ran down stairs and slipped his shoes on. He opened the door and was greeted with a strong gust of wind. Kenma braced himself with his arms and took a step forward.

The young boy turned around and glimpsed at the inside of his home with a sad and pained look. He sighed and closed the door behind him. The air and water whipped against his small face, the drops mixing with his salty tears. He clenched his fists and ran, ran away from his home, leaving the house empty. Without any sort of note, message. Simply drifting away with the strong breeze. Losing his mind and body in the darkness of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroo turned his key in the lock pushing the door open once he heard the clicking sound. He let his bag slide off his shoulder and onto the wooden floor. He kicked his shoes off at the entrance then paced up the single step leading to the apartment's hallway. The volleyball player wandered his new home still not used to the feeling.

Even though the apartment wasn't very big, Kuroo felt himself engulfed by the wide space. He wasn't used to living alone. The silence burned in his ears, the stillness making his head throb. He wished he wasn't so far from his family, from Kenma.

The tall teen grabbed a can of soda from his fridge and headed to his room. He walked over the clothes laying on the floor and sat on his bed resting his back on the wall. He brought the rim to his lips and swallowed the sparkling liquid. Kuroo slumped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The past days were for him pretty stressful. Despite having moved in weeks ago, his apartment still had boxes everywhere and was missing furniture. He didn't have the motivation to set everything up properly and refused help from his boyfriend. He didn't want the innocent boy to see him the way he was during all those days.

A vibration emitted from his back pocket and Kuroo slid his hand under himself to retrieve his phone. He looked at the screen which displayed an alarm. The words 'Talk to Ken' were flashing with the snooze button right under them. Kuroo unlocked the device then placed it next to him. He didn't want to text Kenma. Not because he didn't like the kid anymore but because he was scared. He was scared to actually realize that Kenma wasn't interested in him anymore. Kuroo wouldn't be able to put up with that. He had set himself an alarm everyday at the same time for weeks now. But everyday at the same time he would ignore it. It hurt him when he remembered everything. Kuroo knew avoiding Kenma wasn't the answer but he couldn't seem to find the right one.

It was obvious Kenma had forgotten about him. They barely texted, never called and never went out on dates anymore. Kuroo would give anything, everything to be able to see Kenma's face, hear the sound of his voice. To be able to gently hold on to his body in a warm embrace. To leave trails of soft kisses on every inch of skin that was revealed to him. To play with his long hair. To feel Kenma's presence.

After a while of hesitating, Kuroo picked the phone up again and started typing in his message. Almost immediately his boyfriend replied. He kept the conversation going with pep talk, not knowing what to really say. He rolled on his bed, his phone over his face. Kuroo stared at the setter's replies and bit his lips. His answers were short. There was no sign of interest or desire to be talking to him.

It pained Kuroo to realize that Kenma was slowly falling out of love with him, and he didn't have the courage to do anything about it. The fact that Kuroo moving away hurt Kenma was very obvious, he knew perfectly it hurt him. It was engraved in his mind that the younger would hold a grudge against him for leaving. After all, it was normal. Kuroo had promised him so many things but wasn't capable of keeping his end of the bargain.

He told himself this was the reason he never was able to have a girlfriend for long. Every day Kuroo had passed with Kenma as his boyfriend, he never stopped repeating to himself how lucky he was to have found someone like him. He was perfection. He would always be by Kuroo's side even if it was in silence. The small displays of affection made his heart go wild. The adorable habits the cat-like teen had, brought butterflies to his stomach. After each day since they started going out, Kuroo would be extremely grateful to simply be able to live with Kenma. Though that changed. His feelings remained the same but the circumstances were different. Kenma wasn't as close as before and it wasn't all that easy.

Kuroo blew a strand of hair out of his face and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He caught the low sound of droplets slowly commencing their downfall. What great weather, he thought to himself. He pushed himself up and walked to the window, contemplating the outside with his forehead stuck to the cold glass. The rain started off slowly then gradually picked up speed and intensity. The spring night seemed as it was going to be agitated.

The volleyball player started undressing himself to take a shower. He had practiced with the university's team all afternoon after his classes. Even though he wasn't the neatest freak out there he couldn't stand not showering after sports. Kuroo strolled down the hallway with only his briefs on. He placed his clean underwear on the rack and put his phone on the sink. The device started playing music as he turned the shower on. He stepped in porcelain tub and relaxed once the water slid down his slender figure.

Kuroo wearily glued his eyes to the bathroom wall. His mind roamed with thoughts about Kenma. He forced himself to empty his mind for just twenty minutes, the time he would need to escape the real world, the adult world.

*

The water slowly stopped pouring out of the shower head while Kuroo stepped out of the tub and onto the bathroom carpet. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off, wrapping it around his waist once finished. He took a smaller one and rubbed it against his black hair which, for once, was smoothly falling on his head. Kuroo let the cloth lay on his shoulders as he rested his palms on the cold sink, facing the mirror. He leant forward, closing in on the fatigued figure in front of him.

Kuroo stared at his reflection through the thin layer of steam, his eyes roamed up and down his figure. He was a little skinnier than usual, his face slim and pale. He had dark bags tracing under his eyes. A short sigh escaped his lips as he raked his fingers through his wet hair. The teen grabbed his underwear and slipped it on. He exited the bathroom to put on sweatpants then headed to the kitchen to get another soda can.

On his way back to his room, Kuroo's music stopped playing and was replaced by his ringtone. He grabbed his phone which was still in the bathroom. He unlocked the device answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Tetsurō?"

"Yes, good evening Mrs. Kozume."

Kuroo opened the can as he pressed his ear to his shoulder, balancing his phone in between. Kenma's mother was breathing fast and sounded extremely frightened. Kuroo quickly drank his soda and questioned the woman.

"Is everything alright?"

He took the towel draped on his shoulders and ruffled one side of his head with it.

"Kenma! Have you seen Kenma?"

Kuroo frowned, slightly shocked from the question. Worry built up in his chest from her tone of voice.

"No, not since graduation actually, why? Is he okay?"

"I don't know! We don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"We came home late, my husband and I. Usually Kenma's already home, but this time... When we came back there was no one. We waited a while but still nothing. After a while I started to worry and tried to call him but his phone was turned off. My husband went outside with the car to see if by any chance he was in the neighborhood but nothing. And with this horrible storm, what if he's hurt?"

Kuroo listened bewildered not daring to breath. He didn't fully understand. It seemed Kenma was missing. He looked out his window to see the forceful wind blowing hard on the tree branches with the abundant rain under it's control.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure he just went out to, to buy something at the convenience store. We messaged each other about an hour ago, nothing could've happened."

Kuroo wanted to believe it as much as he wanted Kenma's mother to. He quickly hung up after rushing a couple comforting words to the worried parent. The tall boy paced around his apartment still shirtless with a towel around his shoulders and a face of pure distraught. His thoughts rushed inside his head as hard as the wind was pounding on his windows. He pulled his phone out and messaged Kenma hoping the message would get through to him.

At that moment the doorbell rang, startling Kuroo who was concentrated on his mobile. He gritted his teeth as he walked to the door, who in the world could have such bad timing?

He turned the knob without looking through the peep hole or questioning his attire. The door opened completely to reveal a small pudding head staring at the ground. Kuroo's brain and rest of his body froze in shock as he registered the image before him. The boy looked up with fear and sadness on his round face.

Kuroo managed to whisper after a couple minutes of utter disbelief in a heavy silence.

"Kenma?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kenma stood with his head lowered. He heard nothing but the sound of his heart thrashing in his chest. Kuroo wasn't responding. He wasn't moving. He knew it was a bad idea. Of course Kuroo was done with him. But just for the sake of it, just to see Kuroo's face which would probably be the last time to do so, Kenma raised his eyes.

Kuroo's face had more emotions drawn on it than a mime playing a guessing game. He stared down at Kenma with joy, relief, sadness, pain, anger. Then finally, Kuroo pulled Kenma into a suffocating embrace, holding him tight against his bare chest. His hands roamed on Kenma's back, making sure he was real, making sure it was him. He took a step back and looked at Kenma. His eyes were small and red just like his own. Kuroo tugged on Kenma's hand to lead him inside and closed the door behind him.

The boys remained in silence a couple seconds longer. Kuroo ruffled his wet hair and sighed, smiling brokenly. He closed his eyes and decided to take the first step. "I... I know why you're here and I just want to-"

"I'm so sorry!"

Kuroo opened his eyes and raised them from the floor to Kenma's face. He was taken aback. Why would Kenma of all people be apologizing?

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault," cried the younger teen. Tears streamed down his reddened face and onto his drenched hoodie. His hair was a gigantic mess due to the rain and wind. He was still out of breath from running and his legs barely held him up.

"I shouldn't have come here, I know, but I just had to apologize. I get it, I'm not the one, I'm just a boring underclassman who doesn't know how to do anything by himself. I don't have any remarkable traits and to top all that, I'm a boy. Maybe you just wanted to try it, maybe somewhere along the way you actually did like me. But after moving you lost interest and probably realized a girl would be much more suitable for someone like you. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for wasting your time and that you won't have to worry about me ever again."

Kenma finished and raised his eyes to see Kuroo then stiffened. Kuroo's face was pained. His lips were quivering and his eyes small and glassy. He straightened himself and covered his eyes with one hand. He raised his chin up and bit his lip, a tear running down his cheek. Kenma watched confused as he did not comprehend why Kuroo was taking it that way. The dark haired teenager looked down to Kenma his eyes reddened and filled with tears.

"H-How... How could you think something like that?" Kenma stood still. Had he misinterpreted everything? Why was Kuroo even talking to him anymore? "Everything we did together, everyday we spent together, doesn't it mean anything to you?" Kuroo's voice hitched and his face was flowing with salt droplets. He was angry, very angry, but most of all, he was dreadfully heartbroken. "What about when we were kids, was that fake to you? Kenma, no matter what you think, I forbid you to say I didn't love you from the beginning."

Kenma started to cry again, clutching his shirt. "B-But, you left... You didn't talk to me, you ignored me... I thought you didn't love me!" cried out the small kitten. Kuroo stepped forward and hugged Kenma, burying his face in the crook of Kenma's neck.

"I'm so sorry, that's entirely my fault. I was too weak, too scared. I didn't know how to act, what to do. I thought moving would be easy, I thought being independent would be something good for me... But it only added a huge weight on my shoulders. The stress made me act irrationally, I didn't want to see anyone or do anything, I wanted to be alone. But that was possibly the worst idea ever, I wanted to be unassisted, unattached, but not feel lonely. I didn't realize that being only with myself, with no human presence to soothe me, no other living being to help, would be so taxing on my moral. I started overthinking things, analyzing too far. I was lost with my mind and the only thing that came out of it was that I was useless, pathetic and a very small being in such a big universe. Once you start thinking about that, your life slowly loses its meaning. You realize everything is futile and will disappear soon, just like yourself."

Kenma listened intently, trying to understand everything Kuroo was saying. He could not believe the A+ student he once knew could end up like this. To think this can happen to anyone. Kuroo tightened his embrace and pursued.

"But I was wrong, so wrong. There is one thing worth any kind of effort, worth living for. And that's you. It doesn't matter if I'm just on this earth for a short amount of time. As long as I can be with you, breathing is a necessity. The feeling I get when I'm with you is irreplaceable. I feel calm and agitated at the same time. My mind is at ease while my heart is jumping up and down in my chest. I never want to not feel this."

Kuroo pushed Kenma back to look at him in his caramel orbs. Kenma hiccuped trying to contain his sobs. Kuroo's face softened.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for putting you through this. I could never apologize enough for leaving you behind. I take the entire responsibility, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry for making you doubt, for making you feel ignored, it really wasn't what I intended. And Kenma, please remember that no matter what, no matter who you turn out to be, I love you. I love you for who you are, so I don't care if you can't do certain things,  
cause you can do so many other. Don't ever think you're just a boring underclassman to me, you are the most outstanding boyfriend anyone could have," stated Kuroo, his hand wiping Kenma's cheek. He smiled passionately as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"And I have never not loved you, may it have been platonic or romantic, I loved you, and still do," whispered the tall volleyball player. Kenma's lips trembled into a smile then down as he shut his eyes trying to stop crying. Kuroo embraced Kenma, resting his chin on his hair. They remained still, encircling each other in the entrance. They breathed in that familiar scent of the other's skin, felt every inch of it they could reach.

Kuroo cupped Kenma's face and stared deeply into his shimmering eyes. He lowered himself and lightly pecked Kenma's lips. He raised his head and glanced at Kenma who kept his eyes closed. His small hands gripped on tightly to Kuroo's arm. Seeing no disapproval, he tilted Kenma's head and kissed him again. A spark of electricity flowed throughout their body, the contact something they both had been longing for.

They moved their lips in sync, never wanting to part. Their desire to be with each other grew and they realized just how much they loved one another.

Kenma gasped for air and rested his forehead on Kuroo's chest which was wet from his hair rubbing against it. His big hand ruffled Kenma's blond tips and he kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much," murmured Kenma, clinging onto his boyfriend. Kuroo stayed silent a moment, not expecting Kenma to say that. He then smiled softly as his eyes filled with tears again. "I missed you too Ken," mumbled back the teen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroo looked down at Kenma once he heard a high-pitched squeak. The small teenager rubbed his nose, a wave of cold flowing through his body. Kuroo watched in horror as the small cat was shivering. "Oh my gosh, you must be freezing! Quick come in, I'll start a bath for you!"

Kenma was dragged through the hallway before he barely had the time to kick his shoes off. Kuroo sat the boy down on the closed toilet seat and turned the water on. He plugged the tub and rushed out the bathroom. He stumbled back in a couple minutes later with a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"Come on, take those clothes off quickly before you catch a cold," ordered Kuroo, already unzipping Kenma's hoodie. The pudding head lazily shrugged the jacket off and raised his arms in the air so Kuroo could pull the drenched shirt off him. The spiky haired boy hung both garments on the rack. "Take care of the rest, I'll try and find you an underwear that could fit you." Kenma nodded as Kuroo walked out closing the door behind him.

Once undressed, he slowly entered the warm water, shuddering at the comfortable sensation. He let himself slide all the way down to his chin. He let the warmth overwhelm him as he rested his head back. He turned the faucet, ceasing the flow of water. Kenma stared at the ceiling vacantly. He felt a bubbling feeling in his chest and fidgeted his toes happily. He was overjoyed that he and Kuroo were able to mend things. He was so afraid of everything falling apart he never really took into account that Kuroo honestly did love him, and that he proved it all those years being together.

He contently looked around the bathroom, telling himself this was all Kuroo's. The body wash that smelled like him, his red toothbrush on the sink, the white towels draped on the racks. He extended his arm and grabbed a black shampoo bottle. He opened the lid and pressed the container. Small bubbles popped out with the fresh smell of citrus.

Kuroo knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Here, I found this. Call me when you're done." He placed the undergarment on the sink and closed the door again. He sighed and walked back to his room, searching for a t-shirt. Kuroo threw on the first one he found laying on his bed and returned to the bathroom a couple minutes later.

"Kenma, are you done?" asked the older boy while knocking. The door opened and Kenma was dressed with what Kuroo had provided him. His clothes were way too big for the tiny boy. Kuroo's t-shirt covered Kenma down to his thighs and the sleeves to his elbows. The sweatpants trailed behind him almost like a wedding dress.

Kuroo sighed with a smile and grabbed a small towel, throwing it over his shoulder. He spread his arms and approached Kenma. "Come on, you'll trip if you walk like that." Kenma stared at Kuroo with his cheeks reddening. He let himself be hoisted in the air and carried like a child. He clung onto Kuroo by wrapping his arms around his neck. The dark haired teen grinned at his boyfriend who nuzzled against his chest, avoiding the stare.

Kuroo gently dropped Kenma on his bed and sat himself against the wall. He pulled Kenma between his legs and laid the towel on his head. He ruffled the fluffy cloth on Kenma's hair who winced in discomfort. Kuroo took strands of hair between both of his hands and rubbed them together, making sure all droplets of water were absorbed by the fabric.

Once he was done, the spiky haired boy combed the hair with his fingers, trying to flatten it again. Kenma rested his head back to the side and Kuroo leaned forward grabbing the rim of Kenma's sweatpants. He rolled the edge up of each leg then leaned back against the wall. He adjusted himself so both he and Kenma were comfortably sitting.

The setter snaked his arms under Kuroo's then guided them around his waist. Kuroo rested his chin on Kenma's head, tightening his embrace. The couple remained silent during a pleasurable amount of time. Catching up the moments spent away from one another. Kenma shifted and turned his eyes to Kuroo's.

"Kuroo..."

"Yes, Ken."

"I don't want us to be apart anymore," confessed the video game lover. Kuroo sighed and replied, "Yeah, neither do I..." Silence flooded the room once more. "But I'll figure something out," said finally the eldest. Kenma snuggled closer to his boyfriend, nodding in agreement. "I can't stand having you far away from me. I... I just can't live without you, it's too hard."

Kuroo chuckled lightly and tilted Kenma's chin up. "Neither can I." He sweetly kissed the boy upside down, his hands caressing his cheeks. Their lips parted and they remained still, their gazes piercing each other. Kenma then closed his eyes and let his head fall against Kuroo's shoulder. "Tired," moaned the small creature.

Kuroo trailed the boy's arm gently then put his hands to his side. "Then I'll make you dinner before you go to bed," announced the teen, pushing himself up. He clumsily made his way to the edge of the bed trying his best to avoid hitting his boyfriend. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs okay for you?" asked Kuroo raising his voice so Kenma could hear him. He turned the stove on and took out a frying pan. "Yeah, sure. It's fine," answered Kenma from the bedroom. Kuroo pulled out a couple eggs from the fridge and cracked them open in a bowl. He started beating the ingredients while adding spices. He then poured the mixture into the oiled pan and waited.

Kenma dragged his feet entering the compressed kitchen. He silently sat on a chair at the small dinner table. Kuroo brought a plate with the eggs to Kenma and deposited it in front of him. He then brought his own and sat facing his boyfriend. They commenced eating and Kenma let out a soft moan of pleasure. His lips curled up to an adorable smile as his eyes shut tightly.

"This is so good," murmured the boy stuffing his mouth with more. Kuroo smiled proudly as he ate. His heart fluttered being praised by Kenma. He stopped eating and stared off into space.

"Hey Kenma..."

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you find my apartment?"

Kenma pushed the scrambled eggs around with his fork. "I asked Akaashi who asked Bokuto who told Akaashi who told me. You never mentioned the address before," replied quietly the small boy. Kuroo averted his gaze, guilty. "But it's really late, not many buses are working at this hour. And with the storm, it's really dangerous. You could have gotten yourself lost or something much worse could have happened to you," lectured Kuroo, genuinely concerned.

Kenma looked down ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't sit down and do nothing. So I took a bus that could take me the closest then ran the rest of the way." Kuroo bit his lower lip as he listened. A wave of guilt and shame washed over him realizing he put in danger the one he loved most. Although, he was glad things turned out the way they did, that way they were able to clear things up.

*

Kenma fell on the bed and crawled under the sheets. Kuroo joined him a couple minutes later. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies. They had to share a pillow so Kenma took advantage of that to curl up and snuggle closely to Kuroo. The tall boy wrapped his arm around Kenma's frail body and rested his head against the pillow.

Barely seconds later, he sat up and took his phone. He quickly messaged Kenma's mother saying he was safe and that they would see him the next day. He turned the device off and put it back on the nightstand. He entwined his limbs with Kenma's and closed his eyes.

"What did you just do?" asked Kenma, concerned.

"Nothing," lied Kuroo. He didn't want to worry Kenma with that now. The kid should rest after all he's been through.

"But you-"

"Come on Ken, you must be exhausted. Close your eyes and sleep, I'll watch over you, okay?"

Kenma wanted to pry but gave in, he was pretty tired after all. He emptied his mind and concentrated on Kuroo's presence on his back, his smell enveloping him, the heat radiating off him. Soon enough, Kuroo's soft breaths drifted Kenma off to sleep. Kuroo followed not long after, still gripping tightly Kenma's little figure.


	10. Chapter 10

*~.Six Weeks Later.~*

Kuroo rubbed his sore eyes as he rolled to the side to turn off his devilish alarm. He lazily stood up and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He turned the coffee machine on and fetched a mug in the cupboard. The half-asleep teen yawned and waited for the hot liquid to pour in his mug. He drank his beverage quickly and placed the cup on the counter. He would need it later for the second coffee.

The boy trailed back to his bedroom and opened the window. He pushed the shutters aside letting the warm morning light sink in. He crawled on his bed and went to the opposite side of it. He stood on all fours over a bundle of sheets. Kuroo pulled the covers down and earned a dissatisfied moan. He bent down and left a trail of kisses on an uncovered shoulder.

"Mmmh... Stop it, Kuroo, I want to sleep," groaned the small teenager. Kuroo did not cease and kissed higher and higher until he reached the face. "No can do. We both have school, Ken," replied Kuroo between pecks.

"Ugh... School... Always gets between me and what I love most," whined the pudding head.

"Me?"

"No. Sleep."

Kuroo grabbed his pillow and threw it at Kenma's face. "Well I'd gladly see how 'Sleep' makes you breakfast," taunted the eldest, acting as if hurt. Kenma rolled over and sprawled himself on the bed, each limb parted from each other. "Mmmh, I'm sorry, I love you Kuroo, please make me breakfast," mumbled Kenma in apology against the mattress.

Kuroo scoffed and exited the bedroom. "Just get out of bed, okay?" Kenma stayed silent while pondering whether to get up or not. Finally, he rolled off the bed and stumbled into the kitchen pulling his oversized shirt over his shoulder. Kuroo had laid down bread and jams on the bar.

"Nutella," pointed out Kenma, sitting down on a high stool.

"Yes, I know, just a sec," replied Kuroo smiling to himself. He placed the jar in front of his boyfriend and fetched orange juice. He took his coffee filled mug and sat next to Kenma. "I don't want to go to school," whined the setter as he spread the chocolatey heaven on a toast. Kuroo shook his head and brought his mug to his lips. "Stop complaining, there are only two days of school left!" Kenma frowned and bit his toast.

"Then we'll spend the summer vacation together. Well, just three weeks since we both have training camps during two weeks. But then, the ocean!" exclaimed Kuroo, his eyes twinkling. Kenma's lips turned into a smile as he watched his boyfriend get excited like a kid. He himself was impatient to end school and go to the ocean a while with Kuroo. The boy had managed to organize everything. From him moving to the center of Tokyo with Kuroo to spending most of the summer holidays with him.

Kenma's parents weren't very keen on the idea at first but Kuroo had said that he felt lonely from being alone far away from everyone. Since they had known Kuroo from his childhood, they considered. Then, both boys gathered every argument possible and debated on how it would be beneficial with no downsides. Kenma had said that his parents were barely at home anyway, so he would be happier living with someone. In addition, he had intended to move out the following year as well, so one year earlier wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kuroo had explained that best friends living together was actually very good for the mental health of a person. Kenma added that for school, he would take the bus and that he didn't mind doing so. Kuroo proposed to help Kenma whenever in need and that for tutoring lessons, it would more practical if they lived together.

After having pondered for a very long time, both parents acquiesced. Losing no time, Kenma packed his belongings and started moving in with Kuroo. Barely a week later the boy had settled in. However, the apartment is far from being ready to live in. They decided that during summer vacation they would spend sometime cleaning.

Kuroo had then suggested they go a couple of weeks at the seaside during vacation. He had a relative who owned a beach house and who was more than happy to lend it to them. All four parents discussed the matter and none saw any objection to the idea. And so, Kuroo and Kenma were living together and spending most of summer vacation in a beach house.

Both boys agreed not to say anything about their true relationship, judging it might be a little too much to handle at once. However Kuroo said they would have to do it sooner or later, hiding the truth not being the best solution.

"Hurry up and finish preparing yourself, otherwise you'll miss your bus," warned Kuroo as he put the dishes in the sink. Kenma nodded and rushed off to get ready. Once the dishes cleaned, Kuroo did the same. Five minutes later, Kenma was tying his shoes ready to run out. Kuroo stood behind him and waited for the boy to stand up. As soon as he did, he turned around and took the bag Kuroo was holding for him.

"Have a nice day," smiled cheerfully Kuroo. Kenma let a small smile appear and then turned around to open the door. He was about to rush out when he stopped and stepped back in. He softly grabbed Kuroo by his shirt and pulled him closer. He deposited a sweet kiss on Kuroo's lips and whispered, "Love you."

Kuroo beamed and ruffled the teen's hair. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Love you too."

Kenma swung his bag on his shoulder and ran out the door, his hand covering his blushing face. He anxiously waited for the bus to arrive. Now he was going to feel jittery all day. He sighed and grinned softly, he was extremely impatient for their little vacation together.

The rumbling of the bus' engine snapped him out of his daze. The doors opened and he climbed on. Kenma sat down and stared out the window. Only two more days.

☆*:.｡. The End .｡.:*☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, I wrote a sequel to this story. If you liked this KuroKen fanfiction and enjoy suffering because of your yaoi OTP, then you might also enjoy the (better written) sequel.  
> Thank you for reading this story!❤️


End file.
